breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog Day Afternoon
"Frog Day Afternoon" is the fourth episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the fourth episode overall. It aired on February 22, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce teach their pet Jelly how to fetch, and then she accidentally fetches a monster egg. Plot SwaySway and Buhdeuce arrive home to their house and see Jelly run outside. She licks them for a bit and they say how much they love Jelly. Jelly then goes and eats a bees nest and farts the bees out. Apparently this is her favorite pastime. The guys decide they should teach Jelly some tricks. SwaySway then gets stung by a bee, and gets swollen due his allergy. They proceed to teach her how to fetch. By using Buhdeuce as an example, they manage to get Jelly to fetch the baseball. They then sing the song "How to Fetch". However when Jelly goes to fetch again, she returns with a monster egg. SwaySway and Buhdeuce try to keep Jelly from fetching the egg, but even strapping her to a tree and putting the egg on the other side on Pondgea doesn't help. When the egg is brought back from the mountains again, it begins to hatch and the guys go quazy. When the baby monster is fully exposed, Buhdeuce thinks it is very cute and wants to keep it as another pet, however SwaySway knows it would be dangerous to do that. After a bit on arguing and the baby monster calling SwaySway "Mama", the guys decide to keep him. They name him "Big Baby Buns" because of his three butt-cheeks. They then host a party in their house and feed him tons of bread, while singing "Big Baby Buns (song)". Mama Monster is shown walking around and very sad because she lost the egg. She goes and asks SwaySway if he knew where the egg was. When it finally is revealed that they have the lost egg, Mama is relived. But, when SwaySway tells Buhdeuce to bring Big Baby Buns out, he is across Pondgea again on the mountain. Mama gets very mad at the guys and prepares to eat them. As a last attempt, SwaySway tells Jelly to fetch the baby monster. The plan works and the guys are saved. Then they dance, and Jelly farts out bees again and the bees sting SwaySway, then ends with SwaySway facing his allergic reaction to bees saying, "Ow, Chihuahua!" Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly (debut) Supporting characters *Big Baby Buns (debut) *Mama Monster (debut) * Jenny Quackles (mentioned) Songs * "How to Fetch" * "Big Baby Buns" Gallery Tumblr mzbvsufBaB1t1oofho1 500.gif|''TO THE ROCKET VAN!'' SwaySway2.jpg Jelly and Bees.jpg Buhdeuce Begging.jpg|Please Sway! Trivia *Jelly makes her first appearance in this episode. *This is Big Baby Buns' first appearence and Mama Monster's first appearence, the next being Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting *She would also appear in Quazy for Vanessa, in which she's running away from Oonski. *It is revealed SwaySway is allergic to bees. References *'Pilot': During the scene where SwaySway, Buhduece, Jelly, and Big Baby Buns are sleeping, SwaySway mutters "Jenny Quackles". Jenny Quackles is a character from the pilot episode. Also, Buhduece muttered "Jelly Filled Alfalfa", a bread delivered in the pilot episode. Jenny Quackles will later appear in the episode "Love Loaf". Transcript Frog Day Afternoon/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes